Timeturned
by mmluvsu
Summary: Harry has to go back in time to save his young teenage parents from Voldermort. relationships blossom and brighten! HP,GW HG,DM JP,LE
1. Goodbye 2006

The Headmaster's room was filled with a lot of hushed and urgent voices.

To Ron, Hermione, and Harry underneath the invisibility cloak, it sounded only like muffles.

"They have been working on something, I can feel it," this voice came form none other than Hermione Granger herself.

She was a full grown knock out of an unbelievably smart girl. It was her, Ron and Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts, and she knew that Voldermort had something planned, but she needed to find out, "Honestly you two, could you keep still and shut up!"

"Mione! Its not us, its Ginny, she just showed up with a set of EvesDropEARS! Now we can hear everything Dumbledore is on about, here."

Ron shoved an EvesDropEar into her hand and put in his own.

"What are these things?" Hermione asked, fascinated after putting it in her ear, she could hear every breath muttered in the room!

But it was Ginny who spoke this time, "Just something I got an idea about from Fred and George," she smirked and continued, "they are like Extendable Ears, but no magic can stop you from hearing, even if its sound proof."

She continued before the stopped to listen to the rest of Dumbledore's meeting.

"Fred and George are selling them at their shop, and they are in the 'back' so no one knows they are selling them, except people who need them." She smiled when Hermione gave her nod of acceptance and Harry just grinned madly.

"Albus, do you think it be wise, to send young children on a mission as important as this?"

This voice of course was from Minerva McGonagall. Then not Dumbledore, but Snape responded.

"Well Minerva, if it concerns the boy, I believe it is his choice to go, after Dumbledore's request," He then sat down, shifted his tush around the hard seat uncomfortably and continued, "I mean, how many times has he been in danger?

"A ton..."

"Plenty..."

"Quite a lot…"

"Too many! The boy has to be all patched up after he returns all bruised and tattered, bringing his friends along, scaring the life out of me."

Dumbledore smiled at his best friend Poppy Pomfrey and nodded acknowledging that she was too right. Then he continued and everyone went silent.

" You know, I believe we should consult him, but after we tell him, if he has any doubts, we must not carry on with the task…"

Dumbledore was interrupted by a small crash behind his door and a few muttered, 'Shut Up!' 'They'll Hear Us!' and 'Bloody Hells!'

He smiled a mischievous smile that informed the teachers that he knew something they did not quite know yet.

"Right, as I was saying…"

Out side, everyone was getting situated to the new arrangement of bodies because Ron had strangled himself with the cord from his EvesDropEAR and tumbled down a few steps on top of everyone.

"Hush will you? We need to hear what Dumbledore is planning, otherwise Harry won't know what he is to expect, now move over Ron!"

Ginny huffed a little and got re-situated.

Dumbledore's voice once again filed out of the contraption into the group's mind and they were able to focus.

"And then we shall use the one from Miss. Granger, and Harry will fix the problem, before it fixes him," then Dumbledore gave a small chuckle and raised his voice so it grew ten times in the ears of the teens outside, " Does that sound good to you Mr. Potter, Weasley, Miss Granger?

The kids turned to look at one another and the teachers seemed to catch on.

Then Poppy Pomfrey decided she would add on, "What about you Ginevra, dear? Are we speaking loud enough?"

Ginny was a lot different than her older brother and his gang, she was much more friendly with the teachers and had a close relationship with her school nurse because she wanted to be a healer. So she replied.

"Why yes Madame Pomfrey, it's just perfect, although Professor Snape seems to be mumbling a little and we all know his role in this plan is very important!" Ginny stopped yelling and the three teens gapped at her in shock.

She smiled widely and giggled some after Madame Pomfrey scolded Snape for not speaking loud enough.

Then, after Dumbledore realized that they would probably all tell each other eventually, he opened the door and let them sit amongst the teachers at the meeting.

"So, what is this all about, I know I am 'that boy who always get himself into trouble' but I'm not usually asked to do it by my headmaster and teachers." Harry sat so he could see everyone waiting for an answer.

Everyone was dead silent when Dumbledore opened his mouth to discuss his plans with Harry.

"Ok Harry, well… we have found out what… what Voldermort wants."

"And what might that be Professor?"

"Well," he continued, "It is safe to say Voldermort wishes you were never born, he would not only have full power, but respect, all of his abilities restored to himself, you wouldn't have defeated him at all." He paused and surveyed his favorite student's face.

"Do you understand what I am trying to say Harry?"

"Sort of sir… so Voldermort wants to… kill me… before…before I was born?" He ended in a sort of question rather than answer and all the teachers nodded.

"That's right Harry, he is going to go back in time to kill you, but not actually kill you."

_Dumbledore is usually very straightforward, but this is getting ridiculous!_

Hermione thought to herself, _Just tell him already! _

But right after, Dumbledore looked her way and chuckled after reading her train of thought, "Yes Miss Granger I am trying my best to move along, it is rather difficult, I'm sorry to cause you impatience."

He seemed firm, but his eyes were dancing merrily with laughter. So he continued.

"Harry, your mother and father got together on the train heading to Hogwarts for their 6th Year, and they fell in love and had you, and Tom was also around the school at that time, he had graduated of course, but was my Herbology teacher that year."

Harry let out a surprised snort and laughed himself silly, " He…He…he was a Herbology teacher?" He finally managed to sputter out?

"The great 'Dark Lord' ruler over the evil witches and wizards in the world was a plant loving, devil's snare sleeping, mandrake kissing, PANSY!"

This caused everyone to laugh except for Madame Sprout who everyone had forgotten was present.

"Yes Harry, yes he was, and he was very good at it too, it's a sad shame, so anyways Harry," He adjusted his glasses before the slipped form the tip of his nose from laughter, "Your mother and father were tasking his advanced level class and he had access to them every week, so I hop you realize that Voldermort plans to go back into his Herbology teaching self, and kill your parents before they have you…"

Harry's head immediately spun around and he stopped to think if Voldermort was a genius, or a fool.

Yup, definitely a genius. A crazy, evil, Herbology loving git of a genius.

Then leave it up to Ron to speak up.

"Honestly, of all the smarts these evil people in the world have got, why go evil, invent something, do something smart, its no use making your brain smaller by destroying others…am I right?"

Everyone thought for a second and then nodded simultaneously and gave him eyes of question. The Snape growled a little.

"You can't be serious; Mr. Weasley is never reasonable or shows any signs of remarkable intelligence, so when the jock opens his mouth and says something slightly intelligent everyone has a cow…"

Dumbledore raised his hand to stop his Potions Master from sneering at the well build, red haired boy.

"Alright Professor, I will do it."

Harry was good at silencing a crowd of people.

"You'll do what Mr. Potter?"

"Ill use Hermione's time-turner and go back in time when my parents were in our year, and make sure tom cannot stop them from loving each other and having me."

"I actually had not thought about that Mr. Potter, but I believe your plan is a much better way of handling it than mine."

He smiled like a mad man, and continued, "So it is settled, you may bring only yourself and two other, ONLY TWO Mr. Potter and you may leave when you are ready."

"Ok Professor, but how will you accept me into the school, when you are your old self?"

"I have just the thing, wait here."

Dumbledore walked over to his pensive and watched the silver smoky memories swirl around until he muttered an 'Ah' after finding the one he wanted. The he uncorked a small potions flask and pointed his wand at the pensive then at the flask. The memory went into the small bottle and Dumbledore corked it.

"That should suffice I believe." Dumbledore carefully handed the flask to Harry and Harry looked up and awaited an explanation.

"You are to go back to Hogwarts when your parents were in Ginevra's year and give this to me, I shall put it into my pensive and watch it, and I will see the meeting we have just had so I can see my future self explaining everything, I will have to believe myself right?"

"Ok Sir, I want to get this done, so I will leave tonight, along with whomever I choose, if they agree."

With that Dumbledore dismissed them and the teens all walked back to Gryffindor town together, thinking.


	2. Hello Mum, Dad

Ch. 2-

Harry was trying to clear his mind of all the recent news.

He just wanted to think, to be alone, and to think.

Ginny could definitely come comfort him, but she was packing, they had to leave tonight.

"Harry, Malfoy, Ginny and I are all ready, but Ronald seems to be having some difficulty." Hermione was very supportive of Harry and didn't want him to be upset.

"You should snog Ginny mate, it'll make you feel better," Malfoy continued, "Always works for me."

Hermione whirled around and punched him in the arm.

"Ouch what the bloody hell was that for?"

Malfoy nursed his arm. _Damn she can punch._

Harry got up from his seat and asked everyone to meet him in the common room at two in the morning, they would leave then, so no one would know where they are going, or be able to acknowledge their presence.

Ron was asleep on the couch with his would wide open and drool was dripping from the left side onto the cushion.

Ginny was curled up next to Harry on the other sofa, her petite frame fitting into his built one.

Malfoy was dozing in front of the fire with a serene looking Hermione on his lap, asleep too.

……

Then a buzzer went off.

"Aw what the bloody hell is that?" Malfoy said loudly, without moving his head or opening his eyes.

"Bloody wankers, get the hell away from my crown, you mangy beasts…" Ron seemed to still be in a dream.

Harry was already up and stopped the alarm that had gone off next to them.

"Ginny," he shook her gently, "Gin hunny, wake up, its time to go."

She lifted her head and scrunched her face together before laying her head back down on Harry's chest.

"No common Gin, we gotta go love."

She finally got up and gathered her stuff and walked to the portrait with Harry.

Draco was carrying Hermione, she had taken a deep sleeping draught, thinking it was for her headache, so she was out.

Then Ron carried up the end, cursing the whole school for being able to stay in their warm, comfy beds and sleep.

Harry already had Hermione's time turner and he stood in the middle of everyone, each person holding a part of the necklace its linked to.

He turned it more than several times, they were going back more than 16 years right?

Then everything seemed to blur next to them, it was night and day, and night and day every second and it seemed as if they raced through the years from the past and all the sudden, it stopped suddenly.

"Ok, lets go see Dumbledore, he needs to get his memory, and we need to start our entire term over, ready?" Ron seemed less than eager to hear that they would have to re-do the whole year over again.

"Ready…"

"Ready…"

They all started out of the abandoned hallway and headed toward his office.

But on the way they ran into none other than Lucias Malfoy, not the grown one, but the built, Quidditch playing jock of a teen.

Draco stopped dead and wasn't sure what to think. _That is definitely my dad, he looks so...normal._

"Hello."

"Hullo." They all answered together.

"Are you new?" Lucias seemed very well mannered and a genuinely nice guy.

"Oh…ah…yes we all are from… St. Brutus's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry seemed to get his 'old' school name's idea from his oh so loving Uncle Vernon.

Everyone nodded in agreement and Lucius smiled and held his hand out.

Harry was the first to shake, "I'm Harry by the way, Harry Pott.." but Ginny coughed loudly and madly.

Harry realized what he was doing and fixed it.

"Sorry, I'm Harry Potts." Then Lucius smiled and shook hands with him.

"I'm Luke, Luke Malfoy, it's a pleasure. who are all of your friends Harry?" he smiled once again and everyone looked at him strangely, as if he was about to come out of his fake self and yell BOO!

"Oh, I'm sorry, this is my girlfriend Ginny and her brother Ron Walker." Harry indicated them and 'Luke' flashed a toothy smile and shook their hands.

Draco thought he was hallucinating…_This is very strange…_

But, even then he didn't let Harry introduce him, so he did it.

"I'm Draco Miller, and this," he indicated the sleeping girl in his arms by lifting her a little and setting her back, " is my girlfriend Hermione Grayson."

Lucius just smiled as shaking hands would be difficult for Draco.

"That's all nice, why did you move to Hogwarts?" He was not creepy, or cruel.

He was the seventeen year old version of Draco, except his eyes were hazel and he was very pale, unlike Draco's tanned skin and crystal blue eyes.

Their hair was different, for Draco let his go shaggy in his eyes and Lucius had a very short cut, but was still very attractive.

But their personalities were almost exact, very friendly and welcoming.

Just then a beautiful blonde came bounding around the corner and jumped on Luke's back.

"Hey Cissa, I want you to meet some new friends."

He turned her around to the crowd.

She smiled and very white, very straight teeth sparkled in front of all of them. Her eyes were Draco's exactly and she had his tanned skin.

"Everyone, this is my girlfriend Narcissa." She held out her hand and everyone shook it and said their names.

"Ron Walker, and this is my sister Ginny Walker and her boyfriend Harry Potts." Ron smiled genuinely at the beautiful future Mrs. Malfoy.

"Hullo, I'm Draco Miller, and this," he nodded to Hermione, "Is my girlfriend Hermione Grayson."

"Its so nice to meet you all! You can call me Cissa. You all should come to lunch with us in the Great Hall, we can show you where it is."

Cissa indicated herself and Luke with a smile and looked hopefully at the new people.

"Thanks Cissa, but we have to go see Dumbledore first." Draco was now trying to awaken his love.

"Oh, well I hope you can find him, he went on a trip to Bangladesh, and he'll be back later tonight for dinner, you can probably get sorted then?" she gave another welcoming smile and led them to the Great Hall.

"Oh alright, what the heck." Harry said after shrinking all of their luggage and putting it securely into his backpack.

"Our house system is wonderful! There is Ravenclaw, that's my house, (she giggled) Lucius is in Slytherin, and then there is also Hufflepuff and Gryffindor."

She smiled again.

_This girl was definitely a prefect, no one is this happy about houses_, Harry thought to himself.

Draco had successfully gotten Hermione awake and he introduced his groggy girlfriend for the second time to Luke and Cissa. Hermione still being in her state just went bug eyed at the thought of young Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.

Then Hermione thought to herself.

_Oh yes, this is weird._


	3. Sorting and Settling In

Ch. 3 -

Then they all walked into the Great Hall together a pretty red headed girl came smiling to them. Before she introduced herself, she said everyone must be starving!

_This has GOT to be Mrs. Weasley_.. Harry thought_…_

Sure enough..

"Hi! I'm Molly Williamson! All you guys must be new!" She grinned and met everyone and then introduced her boyfriend, Author Weasley.

_They seem to fit,_ Ron thought,_ Mom sure is pretty, dad looks like a hard ass, where'd the muggle lover come from?_

'Are you all muggles?'

_There he is.._ Ron chucked softly and responded to his 16 year old dad.

As Molly was leading them to Gryffindor table, and Ron and Draco watched their young fathers high-five each other and then sat around the table together, talking about the Quidditch match Friday.

As they sat down, Harry was introduced by Molly to everyone at the table._ Boy can she talk._

"These boys here are the Marauders," she pointed to each boy and called their name.

"That there is Sirius, but bloody thumping hells he's not."

Sirius shook Harry's hand and smiled widely, "Welcome, yes I'm Sirius, other prefer to call me the Hogwarts man-slut, so either is acceptable to me."

Sirius was very attractive and scruffy. His dark hair was shaggy and rough, and the stubble on his chin made him look older and defined his cheek bones.

He smiled again and sat down as Molly continued.

"This is another of the gang, Remus Lupin, charming bloke."

Remus looked tired and worn out, but his appearance was definitely not lacking.He had clean cut hair like Lucius and his eyes were a pearly brown._ It_ _must have been full moon recently_, Harry thought.

"And this is Peter Pettigrew." Peter merely nodded and turned away.

"Now there is one more, of them and of us, James Potter and Lilly Evans, where have they run off to?"

Molly was looking around right as the two strolled in holding hands.

"Where have you been? You missed the new crowd!" Sirius yelled to James.

James was the spitting image of Harry, except he had blue eyes and Harry had his, mother, Lilly's eyes.

Lilly and James introduced themselves to Harry and everyone was sitting now.

Ron, Ginny and Harry, Draco and Hermione, Lily and James, Author and Molly, and Cissa and Luke all sat the same table talking merrily with one another.

But Molly and Author are a year ahead of everyone and also head boy and girl, so they had to leave before lunch was over.

Dumbledore seemed to be back early so Harry and his gang all went o to his office and got the password from Molly.

"Hello there, may I enquire as to the occasion?" Dumbledore was confused and smiling at the same time under his half moon specs.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore sir, we are…well, from the future, we have a memory that belongs to you. Your future self took the memory of our discussion and wants you to view it in a pensive."

Harry answered.

"I see, and who is everyone?" he asked.

"Hello sir, I am Ronald Weasley and this is my sister Ginny, we are Molly Williamson and Author Weasley's kids."

Dumbledore chuckled a 'oh yes Molly and Author are perfect.'

"Hullo, sir, I am Draco Malfoy, I am son of Lucias Malfoy and Narcissa." He smiled mischievously at Dumbledore's twinkling eyes.

"Hullo, sir, I am Hermione Granger, and I am a muggle born, so you don't know my parents." But she politely shook his hand and Dumbledore gave her an encouraging smile.

"Hi sir, I am Harry Potter, son of James Potter and Lily Evans."

At this Dumbledore's smile turned to a grin and his grin to a mad chuckle.

"Well alright then, may I have my memory, I would very much like to see what happened in this, well whatever it was that happened."

Harry handed his Headmaster the vile and sat down as Dumbledore went over to his pensive and uncorked the small thing.

Then Dumbledore stuck his head in and was gone several minutes.

Then he immerged looking disgruntled.

"I look so old."

Everyone laughed and he did too.

"So what you are trying to tell me is that all of my future students have come back into the past to see their future parents and for young Mr. Potter here to murder my current biology teacher, Tom Riddle, who is consequently Voldermort when he gets much older?"

"Actually yes, Professor, you are correct." Harry nodded eagerly and the headmaster chuckled to himself again.

Ron whispered to Hermione and Draco, "Why does he keep chuckling? The man is absolutely mental!"

"Actually Mr. Weasley, I am not mental, I just find the current situation rather funny, but I like how it is going so far, Harry I will help you with Tom, and everyone else, we need to get you all sorted into houses and then you can start your term with everyone else tomorrow." Dumbledore was very merry as he led them out of his office and down to the Great Hall for the feast.

"Before the feast begins I would like to announce a few start of term notices that need to be addressed, first the forbidden forest if off limits to all students, the kitchens are not to be harassed, Marauders, and finally that we have some new students who will be attending their 6th year here. They have been transferred from St. Brutus's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Finally, they will be sorted...ah… now." Dumbledore finished his speech and everyone was interested in these new students.

McGonagall stood with a parchment, a tattered old hat and a stool.

Even though they already had houses, Dumbledore informed them that because they are in the past, the world is different and they might be in different houses than they were in the future.

"Grayson, Hermione."

Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor again.

"Miller, Draco."

Draco was surprisingly in Gryffindor as well, and he liked it.

"Potts, Harry."

Harry was in Gryffindor, oooh shocker.

"Williamson, Ginevra."

Gryffindor.

"Williamson, Ronald."

RAVENCLAW!

The hat shouted and Ron stopped smiling. Why was he in Ravenclaw?

_I'm not that smart! I am a Gryffindor! I am brave I am strong! I am bloody GOOD at Quidditch, why Ravenclaw! _

Everyone was shocked, everyone was confused, but was their worry was drowned out by Ravenclaw's immediate acceptance of clapping and cheering and whistling.

Ron went to sit at the end of the table, but a pretty girl with waste length dark brown hair, and chocolate eyes ushered her over to him.

Ron sat with her and started to meet everyone, the girl he was ushered over by was none other than Daphney Brown.

_Brown, Brown, holy shite! Its Lavender's mother! Damn she's gorgeous! _

_O well… _Ron seemed adjusted already.


	4. Draco's Story

Ch. 4-

Everyone settled into his or her common rooms and Draco started a game of Wizard's chess with his future father, Luke.

"So, Draco, how did you all meet?"

"Well, that's a funny story actually, we all used to hate each other." Draco smiled as he remembered.

"I actually had all advanced lessons with Ginny Williamson, the little one over there. She always thought I was a sweet guy underneath my arrogant, bastard, cold-hearted exterior."

Luke laughed at this, that's _strange, Draco is one of the nicest blokes ive ever met._

"But, I guess you could say I was like that, I was in the house no one liked at my old school, and all of my friends here were in the 'noble' house. We were all very competitive."

"So, you didn't like them at all?" Luke moved again, after Draco.

"Not at all, we were definitely rivals. I hated them all. But Ginny had quickly become my friend, and she soon started dating Potts, so she made us all play nice."

"I guess you could call Harry the 'ring leader' of the group, so when he was nice to me, they were all nice to me. Well except Hermione, she didn't like me."

"And now she's your girlfriend? How did that would out?" Luke had a big interest in this, for he is the top of his class and Hermione was as well, Luke liked smart people.

"Well we never got on well before, she is the smartest witch of our year and I- the smartest Wizard, so we always competed for the best."

"I bet… sounds fun, go on" Draco moved his Bishop and spoke.

"Well she actually punched me in the face during third year, that girls got a wicked punch."

"Cissa does too, its not right, Merlin knows she'd whoop my arse if I were a muggle."

They laughed together and Draco continued…

"So anyways, we both had detention one time and she was so frustrated with everything and I asked her what was wrong, and she ended up telling me her life story and I listened. I guess no one listened to her a lot and she bottled it all up, and we became friends and then lovers."

"That's brilliant." Draco smiled and Luke moved his piece.

Draco ordered his queen and she glided over to Luke's piece and knocked it in half with her chair.

"Checkmate."

On the rug by the fire Cissa and Hermione sat, talking about boys, schools and the Ministry of Magic. Basically the really important stuff. Then Hermione asked how Cissa and Luke got together.

"Well, Ill tell you." Cissa definitely loved gossip, and to talk about herself.

"He actually asked me out in first year, and second year…and…and third year, then I finally accepted in fourth and we have been dating ever since. Nothing too special."

"What I'm dying to know about is you and Draco, how did that happen?"

"I actually used to loathe him. I called him ferret." Hermione smiled at this and continued.

"Our whole group used to not be friends with him, he was a sly little bastard. Very arrogant and rude. But Ginny Williamson decided she would befriend him and then she started to date Harry, so you know how it is, she made her best friend and her boyfriend get along nice."

"That's how it should be, the women control the men and the men agree with their tail between their legs."

"Ha ha yes, well, I still didn't like him, but one day I got detention from Professor Sna-** (cough) (cough) …" **_that was close…_

"Hermione, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry I had a tickle in my throat. Anyways, I had detention and he was there too. So he asks me if I am ok, and me being who I am I spill my life to the bloke and he listens."

"Aw Hermione that's so sweet!" Cissa gushed

"And then he was like, 'you know, you look like shit' and instead of getting angry I just laughed."

"You laughed?"

"Yes, well I did look like shite, I had soot from the fireplace all over my face and the rust from the dirty cauldrons on my uniform and suds in my hair and on my arms form cleaning, I was a completely mess."

Cissa pictured the mental image in her head, and laughed out loud too, _she looked ridiculous!_

"Anyways, he made it a point to talk to me more, and we became really close friends and one day he just leaned over and kissed me, right in the middle of class, and we have been together ever since."

"Aw that's wonderful! You two are a really smart match, you are."

"Harry, Im starved! When is dinner!"

"Gin, you eat more than me and your brother combined, I wonder, where does it all go."

He stepped back from her embrace ad walked around her, stopping back in front of her.

"Hmmm…your so tiny I don't understand how it happens."

"Well its in my genes, im a Weas- Williamson!"

She giggled at her almost- mistake and Harry pulled her into his lap after he sat down.

She circled her arms around his neck and gave him a little kiss on his jaw and breathed in his scent. It was manly and clean, like he had just showered.

He turned to her and kissed her full on the lips.

They kept snogging until someone threw a pillow at them.

"If you too keep at it, our new classmates are going to kick out the newbys who show too much PDA."

Draco smirked his famous smirk and pulled Hermione into his arms.

When Harry and Ginny didn't stop, he seemed to agree with them and kisses Hermione lightly.

Then she kissed him deeper and craved his taste.

"Whoa Mione, miss me a little?"

Draco smirked again and then when she playfully raised her arm to punch him, he pulled his feet to his chest and his hands to block his face.

"Please! Please don't hit me, I didn't mean, it Mione I swear it."

Everyone laughed and Hermione looked at him with satisfaction.

Meanwhile in Ravenclaw common room---

"Hey Ron, come sit with us!" Giggle Giggle Giggle

"Ronald, you know your our favorite!" Giggle Giggle Giggle

"Hey stud, I wanna show you somethin'" Giggle Giggle Giggle

Ron seemed to be in heaven.

"Oi Ron mate! Will you try for Quidditch? I'm team captain and we have an opening for a beater and a keeper, you play?"

This voice belonged to the very tall, very build, very handsome 7th year, Jack Jackson.

Most people called him JJ.

"Yeah mate, I played keeper for my old school, when are they, id love to try out."

"Tomorrow night after classes, before dinner, meet on the pitch at 7, Gryffindor and Slytherin have their try-outs first."

"Cool, thanks."

_I'm gonna go tell Harry and Draco, I bet they'd love to play this year._


	5. Hermione's Secret

Ch. 5-

Ron ran up to the Gryffindor common room with Daphne Brown on his arm, a huge smile across his face.

The door swung open just as they reached it and slipped in before the portrait asked them for the password.

Ron walked over to everyone sitting together and grinned madly.

"I know when Quidditch tryouts are mates." He nodded toward Draco and Harry.

"Quidditch? I completely forgot about that! When are they?" Draco was somewhat in a lighter mood now that he knew this wouldn't be terrible.

James spoke.

"Oh, yes, we have tryouts for Gryffindor up already, they are tonight after dinner on the pitch, what positions do you both play?"

James smiled at their enthusiasm considering he was next in line for Captainship and he needed new recruits.

"Seeker…"

"Seeker…"

"Wow, two seekers? So, I'm guessing you were in different houses."

"Yes, but Ginny also plays, she's a damned good chaser, mind you."

Harry loved to brag about Ginny who then turned a deep crimson and looked down, but secretly smiling at her boyfriend's compliment.

"You play Ginny? Well that's great we have a few positions open, there is one for Chaser open, as well as Seeker, a Beater and Keeper."

"A few?"

Hermione laughed the question at the amount of people already on the team.

James ignored her and asked them which they would try for.

Draco pondered and then thoughtfully spoke.

"Well, I know Harry will beat me in Seeker, he was always faster at catching the snitch, so ill try for Beater, but you know," he got an evil smile on his face and turned to his girlfriend, sitting on his lap.

She immediately turned red and shot up away from him.

"Oh no, no, no, no, NO!"

Hermione was by now very red and everyone was curious.

"Yes, Mione, you should tell them."

Everyone had to know by now and was trying to egg her on.

"Common Mione, what's going on?"

Ron was deeply interested considering Hermione was brought up in a Quidditch conversation; she hated Quidditch, not to mention she was bloody awful.

"Well," Draco drawled, he was still smirking and nodding at Hermione with pride, "Our Mione here has been keeping a secret from all of us this whole time, and she is actually very VERY good at Quidditch."

Draco smiled at everyone's doubtful eyes.

"Not only that, but she is a damned good keeper."

"NO way!" Ron laughed at the thought, and Hermione scowled at him.

"Well thanks a lot Ronald, but I'm not BLOODY AWFUL!"

Hermione didn't seemed to like how Ron was so unconvinced.

"Well then, you should try for beater, and then you can show _Ronald_ here that you are good, and he is a pig faced git."

Everyone laughed except Ron, who glared at James, but had amusement dancing all over his face.

"This will be good, alright Mione, if you're so good, try out for Keeper, and just try to beat me."

Ron was trying to upset her, to make her so angry that she would try out, and he knew she wasn't good, so it would be funny to watch her try.

"Actually mate, we've never seen Hermione play keeper, only chaser and beater, and no offense Mione, but you are rather bad at those," Harry got a nervous laugh into his voice and continued, " But you Ron, have always played Keeper, and I have always been Seeker. So who knows, she could be all right. Draco seems to think so."

Harry earned a smile of gratitude from Hermione.

Draco was nodding and looked at his girlfriend with love.

"She's brilliant."

"So its settled, Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ginny will be at tryouts tonight after dinner?"

James was almost jumping up and down in his seat with excitement.

"I guess I will, I do like to play Keeper, Draco let me practice one day with him, and he said I was good, and when someone told me I was alright, I liked it more."

Ron and Harry immediately felt guilty for telling Hermione she was so bad, she might have actually enjoyed playing with them over the years if it wasn't for that.

"Wicked, lets go to Dinner then, I'm starved."

Lilly guffawed and rolled her eyes, "James love, you are always hungry."

Everyone headed own to dinner together in the Great Hall and Ron and Daphne went off to sit with their fellow Ravenclaws.

"Good evening, I am happy to see that everyone is comfortably acquainted and everyone has been so welcoming to our new students."

His eyes twinkled madly and he grinned from underneath his shorter, brown beard.

Ginny leaned over to Harry and whispered into his ear, causing his back to get showered with tingles and pleasurable feeling shooting up and down.

"Its so weird, seeing Professor Dumbledore so young isn't it Harry?"

Harry had barely registered what she said and was still in a little daze.

He bent his head to her cheek and kissed it, not answering.

Ginny forgot her question as well and shut her eyes and smiled as he did the gesture.

Now others were whispering, and it was Molly to Hermione.

"Are they always like that?" She nodded to Harry and Ginny in the moment of each other and laughed as Hermione's eyes got big and she sighed a big, 'always'.

"Tuck in" Dumbledore smiled at his pupils and sat down to eat his marvelous dinner.

"I don't like how we eat this wonderful food made by the house elves and we do nothing for them in return."

Surprised and excited about Lily's statement, she and Hermione got into a heated conversation about how house elves should have rights.

"I completely agree, I mean, they cook for us every night here at Hogwarts, and no one pays them any attention, they are wonderful cooks, and cleaners, and they keep us able to do what we need."

"Yes, definitely, they should at least get paid, for all their hard work, not even a house elf can say they don't want anything in return, it's only fair."

Cissa must have eaten fast or something because she now scooted next to Hermione and joined into the conversation.

Cissa and Lily had always been on about them, so when Hermione brought it up, they were both pleasantly surprised at the common ground the three shared.

"So mate, how do you expect you'll do tonight?"

It was the first one on one conversation Harry had with his younger teenage godfather, Sirius, since he had been back in time.

"I'm not sure, you don't play, do you Sirius?"

"No, I'm more of a hook-up-with-the-fine-ladies-under-the-stands-during-matches kind of guy."

Harry wasn't at all surprised considering he had seen many girls with Sirius already that day, and he was a very attractive young person. The girls seemed to bow at his feet.

But it was like that with all the Marauders. They were all very attractive, except for Peter, who was mousy haired and chubby, but they didn't hang out with him a lot.

"Oh I see, well then I guess I will do fine, I'm trying for Seeker, so it'll be a challenge, James said at least seven or eight people try for seeker every try-out."

"Yes its hard to get that spot, but I bet you'll do great, James is great, and you look just like him, and talk like him, and think like him, so I guess you'll be as good as him in Quidditch too."

"I don't see how that could all link together, but I hope your right."

Harry laughed at his Godfather, and them smiled as Sirius turned his back to him, to greet an attractive little brunette.

Harry chuckled softly again and got a good look at his father, sitting across from him, as he was in a deep, quite conversation with his mother, Lily. There faces were awfully close, and he could tell they were talking about something sexual, because Lily would blush and James would smirk and kiss her.

His father had raven hair like Harry's, but it was shorter cut, and not in his eyes, like his sons was.

But it was messed and stuck up somewhat in the back.

His eyes were a soft blue, contrasting well to Harry's piercing green ones. James was very toned, a lot like Harry too, nicely built. His lips were like Harry's too, manly, but soft.

He didn't think about his mother's appearance as much growing up, rather than her love for him. He always thought of his father being the cool kid in school that looked just like him and his mother was noble, and set him straight.

So he looked at her too.

Lily had deep red hair and the exact same piercing green eyes of Harry. Her hair was tied up neatly into a high ponytail and she was wearing pearl earrings. Her skin was very pale, but it looked good.

She had small, straight white teeth and full red lips. Her nose was almost model-perfect. It fit her face well and was straight.

He knew why his father must have been enthralled with her; she was wonderful to look at.

Then he looked at the girl next to him, and smiled goofily.

Ginny was more beautiful than Lily and her hair was a less dark shade of red. It was fiery and dominant, contrasting well to her slightly tanned skin.

Her nose was dusted over with cute, brown freckles and her deep chocolate eyes made him want to melt.

She had a look of innocence, but her body shouted sex.

She had the tiniest waist and nice boobs for her size. She had shapely legs and tiny feet.

She was perfect to Harry and he was only snapped out of his daze when Ginny turned to look at him staring.

"Harry."

He kept his gaze.

"Harry? What are you staring for?"

She smiled and Harry loved her smile. She had the whitest teeth that were average sized and perfectly straight.

He smiled back.

"Your so beautiful Gin."

She laughed heartily, and her eyes were dancing with contentment.

"Thanks Harry, your not so bad yourself."

Truthfully he wasn't, Harry was damned sexy, and everyone knew it.

A while later, after dinner, everyone who was going to try out ran up to their dormitories to grab clothes and their brooms.

Everyone else headed out for the pitch to watch try-outs, they were just as gruesome, if not more than the games, it was inner-house competition, who didn't love to watch that?


	6. Quidditch TryOuts

Ch.6-

Harry hopped on his Firebolt and zoomed out onto the pitch with Malfoy on his.

Then Malfoy took a sudden turn into one oft eh stands and kneeled with his brrom under him.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?"

"They didn't have Firebolts back then, we can't be seen with these, they'll think were mental, or cheats."

"Um…ok, well just have to fix it; I can't go buy a broom right now or anything.

Just then Hermione flew up next to them; she too seemed to be going fast but was on a Comet 230.

"Mione, I thought you had a Nimbus, where'd you get that one?"

"Oh, honestly Draco, for being he second top of our class, you don't use your head a lot."

Ginny zoomed past them as well on her Comet 220 and stopped with them after she was done showing off.

"Are you daft, put those Firebolts away, it'll look like were cheating! There aren't Firebolts on the market yet.

"Yeah, Gin we know, but Hermione has failed to mention how she got her to switch, and you."

"Concealment Charm Harry, you two best hurry, or you'll be late."

"Oh, right, ok Harry lets hurry."

After they fixed their, er… problem, they zoomed out onto the pitch with the other 30 teens waiting anxiously to try out.

"Alright, I'm Zach Marstellar, seventh year Quidditch Captain and Prefect."

He flashed a toothy grin and continued.

"If you are trying for Keeper, please go over by the posts. Beaters please collect a bat and bludgers, and seekers and chasers follow James Potter over there."

Zach Marstellar was very tall, he was an obvious chaser. His built was medium and he had light blonde curly hair and deep brown eyes.

Most of the girl population at Hogwarts would find him attractive, but he was very bigheaded, so somehow he was usually over looked.

Draco stood in between his group of friends and smiled.

"Alright, so Gin your trying for Chaser, Harry, Seeker, Mione, Keeper, and I'll try for Beater, good luck."

Harry headed over to the direction Zach pointed with Ginny.

People had already started and James was the instructor and was taking notes and telling them what he would like to see.

"Are you nervous Gin?"

Before she could answer a small girl was thrown the Quaffle from two feet away and dropped it.

"Not really…"

James raised his eyebrows at the girl who dropped it and she burst into tears before flying off the pitch and into the stands.

"Alrighty then, umm… next, Williamson, Ginny."

James read off Ginny's name from his clipboard and immediately smiled,_ I wonder how good this girl really is, Draco says she fantastic._

Ginny gracefully flew to a floating 'X' across form James where she should be.

James threw the Quaffle lightly at her, like he had the girl before, and just hoped she wouldn't drop it.

Ginny caught it with one hand and furrowed her brow at James.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but I promise I won't drop it if you throw it a bit harder."

James smirked, _Finally, a girl that isn't afraid of the red ball._

She chucked it back at James and hovered at her spot next to the X, waiting.

He watched her, she seemed completely relaxed, not a single hint of nervousness was showing.

He told her to weave between the cones and catch the Quaffle in between each and throw it back to him before she entered another space between a cone.

Magically, little orange cones floated next to her, and she started.

Her broom zipped by and James threw her the ball again and again, she was doing great, and was bored, so she showed off a bit.

She went up high enough so when James threw the ball, it was by her feet.

He was un-expecting, so as he threw it, she caught it with her feet and swiveled it to shoot up by her arms and she took off towards the hoops.

When she was there she leapt off her broom and dunked the Quaffle into the goal and dropped with her broom magically flying under her again.

James was sitting there with his mouth wide open with confusion and amazement in his eyes.

Harry grinned madly at his girlfriend as she flew back to stand by him, her cheeks red, and her breathe slightly heavier.

"Show off."

Ginny grinned at him as he said it, and replied.

"Cant wait to see what your going to do Harry."

She winked at him and flew over to where the other people that had tried out already were sitting.

Across the pitch was Draco with the other beaters.

He was very well built, no where near a body builder, but he had a decent amount of muscle and he was very strong.

Everyone else there was HUGE!

_I have got to be the smallest guy here._

Draco definitely wasn't small, he was actually tall, but the other guys and a few girls were very bulky and thick.

A pretty girl was carrying a bat and had an en-locking spell on the bludgers floating peacefully next to her.

_There's no way she can be a beater._

The girl had short, choppy brown hair and light blue eyes. She was very nice to look at and all of the boys were stunned that she was helping with beater try outs.

"Hullo, I'm Alex Porter, I am the one and only Gryffindor beater at the moment, so I would like to see what all of you have got."

"You're a beater?"

One of the boy rudely spoke out and looked at her as if she was a disease.

"Yes, I am, and I'm sorry you don't like that I am petite and don't look like a dirty boy that is muddy and grungy."

She smiled and looked at Draco, "You're first."

He looked at her again and smiled before following her.

"You, by any chance don't happen to be the daughter of a famous Thomas Porter that played beater for the Chudley Cannons, do you?"

"I am surprised anyone asked, but yes I am."

Thomas Porter was definitely retired in Draco's actual life, but he figured that he must still b a legend when he was playing.

_Maybe I could go see a match with him in it, wicked._

She immediately took the spell off of the bludgers and sent it to Draco who aimed and shot it at the guy who had insulted Alex.

It hit him square in the chest, almost knocking him off his broom.

Everyone laughed but he looked confused.

"I charmed the bludgers so that they wouldn't hurt anyone in practice, if your hit, you feel a dense weight on you, but you are otherwise unaffected."

Draco didn't think it was fun.

"Damn."

"Oh, believe me, last years try-outs were bloody as murder."

Draco smiled and she said he was done.

Next to Draco a little way, by the posts was Hermione, trying out for Keeper.

A tall boy with Blue hair was leading it and he was asking people to do as he said.

"Grayson, Hermione, your up."

Right when she got to the posts, she looked nervous.

Then without notice he threw the ball at her as hard as he could and before it reached her, he said, "DEFEND!"

Hermione assumed he meant it, so she did.

She waited until the ball was very close and the lunged her body deeply onto the front of her broom, causing it to do a forward flip and the tail end of her broom hit the Quaffle with a great strength smacking it far into the other side of the pitch, into one of the other goals.

"Wicked."

The blue haired boy had already seen enough, he told her to come to him.

Then he whispered.

"I think you've got it in the bag on this one Hermione, I'm Jason by the way, Jason Mayberry."

"Hi Jason, and thanks, I hope I get it, I will wait over there, see you."

He watched her fly away.

Finally Harry got his chance to go, having the name Potts, made him last on the trying out clipboard.

They set the snitch go and asked him to find it, and he was being timed.

He scanned the pitch and saw a tiny flint of gold next to one of the stand; he raced towards it and easily caught the ball.

That was too easy, maybe it got harder as the years go by.

He brought the snitch back to James and smiled.

"Alright, very good, thanks just go over there please, and get everyone in one of the stand if you can."

Harry got everyone to sit in the stands and he sat with the gang.

"Very good everyone, I would like to thank everyone for trying out and here is your Gryffindor team."

James stood and looked at his clip board before smiling and calling out names.

"Our Chasers are Stephanie Adrian, Myself, and congrats Ginny Williamson, you got it."

She stood up after giving Harry a squeeze on the hand and went to stand by James.

"Next, our beaters this year are the still standing Alex Porter, and the new beater, Draco Miller, congrats to you too."

Draco smiled widely and everyone who tried for beater groaned.

Harry whistled.

"Ok, then our new Seeker this year is none other than Harry Potts who had a record time set for Hogwarts ever as the fastest catch of the snitch for try-outs, which was 47 seconds."

Harry grinned too and went to stand by Ginny as everyone clapped and the girls oohed and ahhed.

'Oh! He is very attractive!'

'Maybe more than James Potter!'

Ginny scowled and Harry laughed at his girlfriends face.

"Ok, and finally, our new Keeper this year will be Hermione Grayson, very impressive."

Hermione showed a smirk that showed up Draco's before smiling widely and skipping to her boyfriend and hugging him.

"Great, welcome to the team, were having a party at Gryffindor house tonight for you all, see you later."

The gang was all relived that they got it and walked back to the Gryffindor common room, hand in hand.

Ron was anxiously awaiting them and opened butter beer as they stepped in.

He had a hanging sign that said, **Congrats! Harry, Draco and Ginny!**

Hermione immediately burst into tears and Draco gave him a mean look before consoling his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry you didn't make it Hermione, I didn't meant to rub it in your face."

He patted her back, and smiled gently.

She stood up from her place on Draco's lap and smacked Ron in the face before storming up to her dorm, but not before grabbing 3 or 4 butter beers with Draco hot on her heels.

Before she got to the top of the steps, she chucked an apple at Ron.

"She just needs to bloody get over it, I said I was sorry."

"Ron you are the word's greatest PRAT!"

"Ginny, shut up ok, I knew she wouldn't I don't see what the big deal is on congradulating you all for."

Harry immediately stood up and yelled in Ron's face.

"Ron! Shut up for a second! Hermione made it you stupid idiot!"

"Ron stood there his mouth open, before getting a hold of his composer again.

"Good joke Harry."

"Ron you really are an idiot."

Ginny was very angry and she too took 6 or 7 butter beers and a lot of candy to her room with Harry at her heels.

"Gin, you can't be serious, **_she_** is Gryffindor Keeper?"

"Yes Ron and she's good, maybe better than you."

With that Ron looked at the ground guilty and walked out of the empty Gryffindor common room to find Daphne.


	7. Muggle Studies

Ch.7-

The next day was classes, and Ravenclaw try-outs.

Harry, Draco, and Ron and Daphne were all sitting at Gryffindor table for breakfast, followed soon by Sirius and James.

"Ron mate, you really need to apologize to Hermione, she's a wreck."

"I didn't know she had made it Draco, I mean, she's always been awful whenever we play with her, how was I supposed to know?"

"No way, you pissed off Hermione?"

"James, do you mind, its making me feel worse."

"I'm just sayin is all, I wouldn't want to be on he receiving end of one of her hoops defenses, let alone angry, emotional tirades, that woman seems mental. Brilliant mental."

James was still amazed at her block at try-outs the night before.

"Common Ron, just tell her something, I had to stay with her all night, she was really upset, I don't think it was because of you, but you might have triggered it."

"Oh really?"

Harry wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the mention of sleeping in Hermione's bed.

"Shove off Harry; don't pretend you weren't in Ginny's bed _'snuggling'_ last night."

Harry immediately stopped smiling and shoved large amounts of pancakes into his mouth at once.

Just then, Hermione and Ginny walked in with Lily close by.

They all stood behind their boyfriends.

Sirius sniggered and grinned as he spoke.

"Hey girls, we were just talking about how Ron needs to apologize for being a right foul git because Draco cant stand to listen to you cry, James thinks you're emotional, and how Harry and Ginny did the dirty last night."

All at an almost rehearsed manner, the girls grunted and "uh-ed!" at their boyfriends and smacked each one on the back of the head in an orderly fashion, right down the row.

"Ouch"

"Ow"

"Ah"

Cissa came up from behind them right when the girls sat down and she laughed out loud at the previous action.

"I do that to Luke when he's being a prat."

All the girls looked up to Cissa and nodded then grinned.

"So, today, everyone best be on their way, don't want to be late for start of term classes."

"Oh Great, the old Hermione is back, what happened to the fun one that could play keeper?"

Ron whined out loud, and immediately regretted it.

"I thought I was bloody awful at keeper Ron, so I think ill just stick to my studies."

Draco, Harry, Ron, and James all visibly winced at her boldness and looked to Ron, waiting to see what he would do to piss her off again.

But surprisingly, it never came.

"Actually Mione, I have been meaning to tell you since last night, I thought the whole ting with you was a joke, I didn't even think you would follow through with trying out, and from what James thinks, your brilliant, so I'm sorry and I cant wait to play you."

Hermione smiled and Ginny looked from her to Ron, and then back to Hermione.

"Did that just happen?" She whispered to Harry, "That did not just happen."

Harry just laughed at his girlfriend and smiled at everyone else.

"Ok, so yeah, let's get to classes, what's everyone got?"

"Herbology"

"Herbology"

"Herbology"

"Herbology"

"Herbology"

"Herbology"

"Herbology"

"Ok then, Herbology with the Ravenclaws it is I suppose."

As they were heading down towards the Greenhouses, Dumbledore stepped out onto the stone steps in front of the huge group.

"Bloody Hell."

Hermione silently scolded him, "Ron don't swear in front of the Headmaster!"

"It's quite alright Miss Grayson; I actually need to talk you five."

He pointed to everyone except the Marauders, Lily, Cissa, and Daphne.

"Ok, Professor, er… here?"

"No, Mr. Potts, I would prefer if it was in my office, and to the rest of you, Professor Riddle is feeling a tad under the weather, so you have a free period."

Everyone had shouts of glee and started back towards the castle and Dumbledore lead the group back to his office.

It only donned on Harry that he wasn't here to play Quidditch, or to have fun, or to make friends, he was here to make sure his parents aren't murdered by his Herbology teacher, Professor Tom Riddle.

Once they were all inside, young Dumbledore conjured up five chairs and asked them to sit.

"Professor, I am guessing this is about our mission, er… my mission, about Tom?"

"Yes Harry, but I have some information, Tom Riddle is not going to return to Hogwarts until late January, so you can either use your time turner and go forward in the future and come to Hogwarts as a new student again, and finish your task."

Everyone's mouth was sort of open, and everyone was confused.

"Or, you may act as if you really are taking your 6th year at Hogwarts and just wait for Tom to come back."

"Well, personally, I don't wish to make new friends and get re-sorted and act as if I don't know where the Great Hall is, when in fact I have known for more than 5 years."

"So, you wish to remain in the present time, well your past, my present," Dumbledore chuckled and continued.

"Very well then, resume all of your classes, but instead of Herbology, everyone that has that will be taking Muggle Studies."

"Muggle…Studies…Professor?"

"Yes Mr. Miller, it is where you learn all about Muggles and how they get form day to day without magic."

He smiled a big smile and his eyes twinkled madly.

_Damn him and his eye twinkling, how does he even do that?_

"Ah, yes your Muggle studies class will start in one hour exactly, so on Mondays, you will get to sleep an extra hour if you so wish."

"We have an hour huh?"

"What are we gonna do until then?"

Luke had just joined his girlfriend and was giving her a piggy back ride.

Ginny turned her head to Harry and brushed her lips to his lightly, before he intensified it and they started to snog madly in the hall.

"Oh, stop that you two…"

Draco made a face and Hermione opened a broom closet and lead the two to it and shoved them in.

Needless to say, they obliged and Ginny closed the door with her foot.

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

Ron made a gagging face and a retching noise before Daphne smirked at him and winked.

He looked up dumbly to the beautiful girl, hitting on him, in front of everyone, _this is embarrassing._

But somehow, he didn't turn red, but grinned as she pulled him to her by his tie and kissed him hotly on the mouth.

Draco was wolf whistling and turned to snog Hermione after shouting, "Oh what the hell!"

Just as everyone was getting into each other and there were faint moans from the nearby broom closet, a small noise sounded.

"Hem Hem."

Arthur and Molly walked into the wrong hall with the wrong people.

All for the couples broke away and blushed.

"Sorry to er… interrupt, but the Head girl and I were showing the first years here where the Defense Room was."

Arthur coughed nervously and then Molly laughed at her now friends.

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves."

But the anger didn't reach her eyes; it was very amusing to see.

Especially because Ron was just caught by his mum and dad making out with his future friends mom.

Not to mention the fact that Ron muttered a panicked, "mum!" Right as his dad cleared his throat.

Daphne threw confused glances at him, but left it be.

An hour later, they all headed over to Professor McCormick's Muggle Studies class.

It was a mix of each house, but mostly Gryffindors.

"Good day class, I am Professor McCormick, you can call me Mick."

Everyone glanced around at the coolness of their new teacher and a few people muttered, "All bloody right!"

"Yes, ok, welcome to Muggle Studies, in this class there is small amounts of homework, a lot of projects, and a few field trips, if you will."

"So, first I would like to go around the room and say your name and one thing you like about Muggles, and then explain an artifact that is of Muggle use."

"Let's start with you, Mr. uh…"

Mick waited for Ron to say his name and then continued.

"Ok Ron, you first."

"Alright, My name is Ron Williamson, and I like how Muggles don't depend on magic and they do it themselves, and I know of a thing called a Kleeckz. They use it when they sneeze, I think."

"Yes Ron, its called a Kleenex. Good, you next."

"I'm Hermione Greyson, I like how they use people for maids and not house elves, and I know of many things because I am a muggle born."

A lot of the group laughed at Hermione's reason for liking Muggles, of course it had to do with S.P.E.W!

"That's interesting Hermione, do you believe in elfish rights?"

"Yes Mick, I do, I believe they should have a source of income much like humans if we are using them to do human jobs that us witches and wizards are too lazy for."

"I see, well that's very nice Hermione, later this year, we will have a debate, if any of you don't know what that is, you'll find out soon enough, and hate me."

Hermione squealed and the people kept on.

"I am Harry Potts and I like how they use electronic things, and have to pay for it, like batteries and outlets, its weird."

"I am Draco Miller, I don't particularly like Muggles, but I have never been one, so my perspective is a little different."

"Ok Draco, that will chance this year, I assure you."

"Names Ginny, I like how they use brooms to sweep the floor and not to fly on."

Then finally it went all the way around the room, and back.

"Great, ok well, tonight, I would like you all to research information on a single Muggle artifact, and give me a seven inch parchment due Thursday, because that's the next time I have you all."

"The artifact will be on these slips of paper in this hat, so come get one."

Everyone smiled at Mick, and went to work.

Hermione was done by the end of the lesson, as well as Lily and Harry, who were all Muggles at some point.

Draco was having a difficult time, his subject was a CD player.

The class bell rang and it was already time for lunch after Muggle Studies.

"I like Mick, he was cool."

"Yeah me too Harry, he was a nice bloke."

"He is dreamy!"

"Daphne, can we not talk about your sexual fantasies about the Muggle Studies Professor while me, you boyfriend is sitting right here."

"Sorry Ron, but can you blame me, the guy was nice looking."

In truth he definitely was, a matured teen more like, in his early twenties.

James told them he was the Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain and Head Boy when he wa sin second year.

This was responded with Hermione.

"Hot damn! He was in Hufflepuff!"

Followed with a Draco.

"Mione…"

He acted scandalized, but wasn't, Hermione may act like a little book worm, but she was kinky as hell. Trust.

"Ok, so we have um… Potions with the Slytherins after lunch."

"Cool, who is the Professor?"

"Professor… Professor Delf, no.. Delefre- nevermind, I can't even pronounce it, lets just go."

Hermione and Draco sat at a table with Luke and his friend Cole.

_I cant believe this man is evil, he's so bloody civilized right now._

Harry and Ginny sat alone, but close to the back so thye could, er.. talk with their hands under the table.

The Potions Professor didn't even bother with a hello, he immediately tapped the board ad instruction for a Blindness Potion.

**Blindness Potion**

**You have the class to finish. Talk if you want.**

_**Ingredients:**_

_Chicken Shit_

_Hot Sauce_

_Perlaum Root_

_Pumpkin guts_

_Bat's Blood_

_Pixie Dust_

_Vanilla Extract (for the smell) _

_Grind everything in your cauldron together and add bats blood last, stir four times counter clockwise and 14 times clockwise._

_Let sit, sniff, spit into it, and stir the same as before three more times._

"Mione, that's disgusting."

Malfoy watched his girlfriend as she spat into her cauldron and watched it turn a mystic purple and it was clear, like cough syrup.

The bell rang and the Potions master still hadn't left his spot, he tapped the board wordlessly with his wand and went back to his book.

**Put in vile, do not use hands or touch eyes in any way or form, place on my desk, Good Day.**

"That was the easiest Potions class I have ever had."

Lily laughed and said it had always been like that.

They all headed back to the Common room when Daphne and Cissa came bounding around the corner, Daphne tackled Ron and he caught her with ease.

He was much bigger than her, being so petite.

Cissa laughed and smiled.

"We are having a party for post-tryouters."

She giggled at herself after making up the word and asked them to join her in the Ravenclaw common room.

They all agreed and went up to the Gryffindor common room to chance out of there school robes and put on something fetching.


	8. Meeting Charlie Spencer

Ch.8

Everyone skipped dinner that night before tryouts to have the party in Ravenclaw common room.

The girls were taking forever to get ready, as usual.

So Draco yelled up the girl's dormitory, "Hermione!"

"What?"

"We are gonna go on to the party, some when your ready love?"

"Yeah, we'll be ready soon Draco!"

The boys all headed down to the Ravenclaw common room.

Harry was dressed in loose but very fitted, faded, tattered jeans and a white button down shirt that he rolled up to his elbows, showing a crisp, but casual look.

His green eyes were popping from the contrast to his clothes and many girls whispered to each other as he walked down the corridor with his buddies.

But, everyone else was dressed well too.

James was wearing plaid shorts and a royal blue shirt that made his eyes look mystic.

Draco chose to go nice and casual as well in navy shorts and a white polo shirt.

They all met up with Daphne as they rounded the corner and she showed them where the common room was.

Daphne was wearing a short white skirt and a bubblegum pink tube top.

"Hey!"

She smiled big as they all responded, "Can you get someone to wait for the girls too? They are a little behind."

"Yeah, sure, ill get one of the boys to do it, hey Michael!"

Just then a fairly handsome boy with brown hair stepped out and smiled at everyone, he was the spitting image of Michael Corner.

Harry didn't exactly care for Michael Corner, and assumed that this must be his dad, he volunteered.

"On second thought, ill just wait for them here."

Draco caught on and stayed with him as well.

The girls were finally ready after much debate on their clothes hair and makeup.

Ginny, Hermione and Lily made their way out of Gryffindor common room and through the halls toward the Ravenclaw Common Room.

Many boys who were very cute wolf whistled and winked at the girls as they walked.

"There sure are some cute blokes at Hogwarts."

"Yeah Gin, they have always been cute, but most are Hufflepuffs."

Lily laughed as Ginny and Hermione made a confused but amused face.

As they too rounded the corner, they had their boys meet them there.

Draco and Harry were engaged in an intense conversation about the Quidditch World Cup that no one else could hear.

Draco was turning to show him something and then Hermione caught his eye.

He did a double take to make sure he saw correctly.

She had straightened her hair and was wearing little makeup, but it accentuated her eyes and her cheeks were tinged pink.

She had on a short white sun dress and navy ballet flats.

"Wow, Hermione, you look… wow…"

Lily laughed, "Don't drool Draco, your making a mess."

James heard her voice and came to see her.

She was wearing a jean miniskirt and a turquoise tank top.

"Hey Lils… you look great!"

They walked in together.

Harry still hadn't said anything for Ginny looked the best of them all.

She was wearing an emerald green tank top and a white mini jean skirt that hung low on her hips with a huge belt slung around her petite waist.

She smiled at Harry and was surprised when he leaned into her.

They slowly met lips and his breathe was warm and familiar.

He smelled like a clean shower and she feverishly kissed him back.

He grinned into the kiss and she pulled back and smacked him on the arm.

"I love when you do that"

He was still watching her backside as she walked through the open portrait of a beach scenery.

Everyone was surprised that Ravenclaws could throw this kind of party, but Lily and James told everyone that the Ravenclaws were the smartest, and the hard core partiers, so they would be in the common room a lot more than they thought.

Hermione was sitting with Ron and Daphne as she noticed Draco across the room getting drinks.

He had the lightest blonde hair that was curly and shaggy, even though it was darker in the room.

His pearly white, even teeth were shimmering as he smirked and smiled at a group of guys congratulating him on becoming Gryffindor Beater.

Then a group of pretty blonde girls walk up to him and start giggling.

"So, where are you from?"

This is girl was built a lot like Hermione, petite frame and short.

"St. Brutus's School of Witchcraft-"

"You're really cute."

"Oh, uh thanks, what is your name?"

Draco knew he was being hit on by the tone in her voice and the lust in her eyes, but remained calm and polite.

"Charlie Spencer, and you are Draco Miller, am I correct?"

Her teeth weren't perfectly straight and she had a small bump in the bridge of her nose, but she was very attractive.

"Yeah, I'm Draco, hey I have to go take these drinks--"

"So, Gryffindor beater, huh? I bet you're good at pounding thing huh?"

She was smirking devilishly and started to lean towards him and play with his polo's collar.

He looked nervously over at Hermione, who was watching with amusement.

"Uh, Hermione, your letting Charlie Spencer around your boyfriend?"

"Look at him struggle with himself, he gets so nervous when girls come onto him, I like to watch."

Hermione told everyone around them this but kept her eyes on Draco.

"Mione, that's not a very good idea, Charlie is the biggest slut in Hogwarts, and she usually gets what she wants, so you might wanna keep Draco away from her."

Lily was smiling too as they watched Charlie lick her lips and run her hands through his hair.

"Um, Charlie, err… I think you're coming on a bit strong, I have a girlfriend…"

But, Charlie wasn't listening to Draco, she grabbed his collar and demanded to dance with him and lead him onto the dance floor.

Draco hated to dance, and he wasn't going to.

"Alright, alright, ill go get him."

Hermione made her way through the people and smirked at Draco standing in the middle of the dance floor with Charlie trying to grind her arse into his pelvic area.

He looks mortified, and disgusted, but Charlie was pretty scary, so he stayed and waited for Hermione to come retrieve him.

"Hullo, Draco did you get the drinks?"

Hermione completely ignored the look Charlie was giving her, and smiled at Draco, who smiled a look of relief back.

"No, I was err… interrupted."

"Ok, well common, James wanted to introduce you to some people on the Hufflepuff team."

Hermione started to grab Draco's hand but was stopped by Charlie.

"Excuse me? What the bloody hell are you doing?"

Hermione turned surprised and smiled.

"I'm walking."

"You can't take him, WE were dancing."

Hermione thought Charlie was ridiculous and just laughed and kept walking.

Draco smiled at his girlfriend and followed her.

Charlie was seething.

Then she whispered to her friends.

"I will get him… who is she to take him away?"

"Actually Charlie, that's his girlfriend, her name is Hermy Grateon or something stupid, she is the Gryffindor Keeper as of yesterday, they are all new."

"Well Mrs.—whatever your name is, I except you will have a good time here, welcome to my place, and I always get what I want, and this year… I WILL have Draco."

With that she stormed off with her posse following close behind.

Hermione and Draco had already made it back to their spot and Luke and Cissa were snogging madly on a sofa nearby.

Draco cringed and smiled at the same time and spoke his future parents.

"Hey mate."

His dad just lifted up and hand without taking his lips away from his lover and Draco gave it a 'five'.

"Draco, you should keep away form that slut."

"Wow, James, a little bitter?"

Everyone laughed but Lily.

"They dated," she looked heatedly at James, "And he dumped her because he found out she had cheated on him."

"With the whole Slytherin Quidditch team."

Hermione looked scandalized, "Luke, you cheated with his girlfriend?"

"NO! Hermione, she cornered me but Cissa gave her a black eye… I don't think they get along well…"

Hermione looked both proud and concerned.

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal, she told me I couldn't take him and I laughed in her face."

"Uh-Oh!"

"Not good."

"You're dead."

Draco heard everyone comment and was confused.

"Whats the big deal?"

"She will come After you if you aren't careful, she's the bitchy queen of Slytherin, and she usually terrorizes people into getting her what she wants, or well… who she wants.."

Ron thought it was all sort f funny.

"Congrats mate, you have a crazy psycho bitch with her eye on you!"

Daphne smacked Ron on the back of the head and he immediately ducked and rubbed his head, "Ouch."

The party kept on without any further problems and they all sat around and ate the delicious food that the Marauders mysteriously had brought so they could skip the dinner.

Soon later, Ravenclaw try-outs started and everyone headed down to the pitch.

Jack Jackson came out on his broom smiling and laughing with his team and then realized that they needed more people to help conduct the tryouts.

He whispered to the other players and then walked up to the gang.

"Which ones of you are on the Gryffindor team?"

"Is there a problem?"

"No, actually, we need more people to help conduct try-outs, and considering you made it, I would think you would know how to help out, if you wouldn't mind?"

He was genuine and Hermione, Ginny, Draco and Harry all helped out.

Hermione was in charge of the Keepers.

She 'Acciod' her broom as did the other sand zoomed over to the goal posts.

"Mione, what are you doing here, your supposed to watch from the stands."

Ron cocked his head to one side in confusion.

She simply smirked at him, and waited.

Jack Johnson came over and announced her.

"Everyone, this is Hermione Grayson, she is the Keeper of Gryffindor, and she is helping conduct try-outs, so if you please, be kind and good luck everyone."

Ron stared at her, terrified.

_She could get back at me for telling everyone she was terrible, she could tell jack that I'm a bad keeper, and she would show me up._

Suddenly, he was furious.

"Mione, this is not your place to show off! We all know your bloody brilliant; now go back to the stand where you belong!" He bellowed

Hermione stared at him, and was really confused, why was he angry.

"Ron, what's the matter, I'm just helping out."

"YOU ARE NOT HELPING!"

But it had started and Ron was next, she threw the Quaffle at him hard and yelled, "Defend!"

He was so startled by her yells that he missed and Hermione scored on Ron.

He was livid.

"You did that on purpose! That was impossible! This is unfair, just GO AWAY! We don't need you to help!"

"Fine, you don't have to try out then, they need me to do it, and if I don't then there is a Keeperless Ravenclaw team! Now shut the HELL UP BEFORE I RAN THIS BROOMSTICK UP YOUR ARSE!"

Ron got quiet, but was still fuming.

Hermione stood by to watch the rest of the members go on, and no one was any better than Ron, only one person had defended the hoops and it was an accident because she slid off the end of her broom and her foot had blocked it.

Hermione mad them all do it again, this time Ron took his anger out on the Quaffle and defended 5 out of 5.

Hermione said they were finished after a few more people went and went over to tell jack who did best.

Jack automatically joined Ron onto be the Ravenclaw keeper.

Ron was now much calmer and very happy.

"You know Ron, after that yelling match you two had, Hermione still said you were the best one, you better be thankful, she could've told me you were terrible."

Ron instantly felt guilty, and tried to find Hermione to apologize.

But, he met Draco instead.

Draco didn't mean mad, just annoyed.

"Why do you insist on upsetting my girlfriend mate?"

"I feel awful now, I just… I don't know, I will apologize when I see her."

"You won't see her though, she had already gone up to her dormitory, so it better be first thing tomorrow, and she is sensitive right now, especially after the last thing you did."

Ron was feeling really badly, and Draco laughed him off, "Don't worry about it, you and Hermione have been friends forever, it'll all work out."

"I hope so…"


	9. Maybe She's Pregnant

Ch.9-

Ron woke up with a pit of guilt buried deep in his stomach.

_I need to see Daphne, shell make me feel better_, he thought.

Harry and Ginny were already in the common room when Hermione emerged with Draco.

They all headed down to the great hall for a spot of breakfast.

Hermione and Draco sat together ad held hands, as they gave each other a nice peck on the lips.

Harry and Ginny were already starting to eat.

"Hey Draco, pass me the syrup mate."

"Yeah, here."

Hermione had piled three or four pancakes on her plate and was pouring gallons of syrup on them.

Ron came over just then and sat down next to her.

Hermione looked at him, groaned, and then turned away.

It was odd, she just didn't feel well, and Ron wasn't helping.

"Mione, listen, I'm sorry, I was just like, I mean, well, I thought you were going to try and take it out on me, and-"

"Ron stop."

Hermione didn't look so good, her eyes were red, and she looked somewhat peaky.

"No Mione, I need to get this out, I feel terrible about-"

"No Ron, seriously I don't feel-"

Hermione had abruptly stood up and clapped her hands over her mouth before sprinting out of the Great Hall.

Draco had been distracted when she stood and starred at her.

"What the hell?"

Draco dropped his fork and knife and sprinted out of the hall after his girlfriend.

"What the hell was wrong with her?"

Ginny was making an odd face and was turned the direction that Draco and Hermione had just run.

Ron was concerned and then laughed and shrugged it off.

"Maybe she's pregnant."

Everyone laughed and kept eating.

Draco was banging on the door to the bathroom that Hermione was barricaded in.

"Mione, open up."

He could hear retching and Hermione sobbing.

"Are you alright love?"

Nothing.

"Hermione, common, I'm worried about you, let me in so I can help."

The lock on the door clicked and Draco practically jumped inside.

He saw Hermione over by a sink with tears streaked down her face.

He immediately ran over to her and took her into his arms.

"What's wrong, are you sick, lets get you to-"

"Draco I think I'm pregnant…"


	10. Unsuspected Surprise

Ch. 10

Draco pulled away from her and looked Hermione dead in the face.

"You're not serious?"

"Draco, I'm not kidding, I haven't gotten a test yet, but I certainly think I am."

"Well maybe you're just sick… I mean do you need to lay down or anything?"

He put his arm around her waist and slowly sunk to the ground of the bathroom, steadying her.

"Well, that's the thing, I'm fine now, I just threw up everything I've eaten, and now I feel fine."

"Ok, well I'm worried about you Mione…"

He had a deep expression on his face, sad and distraught.

But then, suddenly, it turned bright and he cracked a grin as he looked up at Hermione.

"I want it."

Hermione was confused; she stared into his face with irritation.

He continued.

"If your really pregnant, I want you to have the baby, I want it." He repeated.

She had stopped crying and smiled, her face tear streaked and her eyes watery.

"Me too."

"Hermione, I love you with all my heart, and I know its taken a lot for us to be together, but if you are pregnant, I cant wait to be a father, I mean, sure, its really soon, considering we are thirty years in the past…"

Draco chuckled and put his hand on Hermione's stomach.

She smiled, but immediately stopped and her eyes got big, "DRACO!"

"What are you going to be sick again?"

She shook her head vigorously and blurted out.

"We can't have it!"

"What the hell are you talking about, 'we cant have it' of course we can."

"No, If I have a child here, now, then no one in the future is going to know, and they will wonder where a baby has come from, when we get back, I will be the same as when we left, and it definitely is obvious I haven't been nine months along around anyone at Hogwarts, so what are people going to think?"

"I don't care what people think."

"No Draco, I'm being serious, we could get into serious trouble, and we aren't supposed to use the time-turner for a group of teens to go back in time, Dumbledore's orders or not-"

Draco stared at her.

"Don't you see? If we go back to our time with a child, someone will find out…"

She paused.

"Using an unauthorized time-turner is just as bad as killing someone, because we are altering the future, everyone's future, and they can't determine if we are doing good or bad; we would be put in Azkaban."

"Surely not."

"Draco, it isn't like Muggles, there isn't a place for juvenile death eaters only because they are a lot younger than the rest, they are still criminals, and we would be put there."

"But, we are saving everyone, we are HELPING their futures."

"Helping their futures or not- they have no way to determine what we have done when we get back, imagine what a time turner would do in the hands of a death eater, or worse, Lord Voldermort."

"Ok, so what do we do about the baby, I'm not going to give up MY child because of some stupid law."

"Draco, listen, I would never suggest giving up our child, but we need to figure out how we can keep him without anyone knowing."

"So, you're saying 'him' now huh?"

Draco smirked and Hermione scowled.

"Well I'd much rather say 'him' or 'her' than 'it' as you like to prefer."

"I'm just joking, but let's go see the others."

Draco helped Hermione off the floor of the lavatory and followed her out the door.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Daphne, Cissa and Luke were waiting for Hermione and Draco when they rounded the corner.

Hermione looked nervous and spoke directly to Harry, Ginny and Ron.

"Hey you guys, can we talk?"

Draco had put a protective hand on Hermione's stomach as he hugged her from behind.

Cissa started to get up, but Luke held her back and looked at Draco with a serious face.

"I think we should stay Draco, there's something we need to tell you as well."

Cissa threw him an apprehensive look, but then nodded and smiled.

Draco sat down on an arm chair and pulled Hermione onto his lap.

"Ok, so why have you been getting sick?"

Harry looked at his girlfriend amused, _God she is blunt._

"Well I was going to tell you guys that Draco and I think we are pre-"

"Your not."

Everyone turned to Ginny but she looked confused.

It was Cissa that had spoken, not Ginny.

"Cissa? What are you talking about?"

Hermione was annoyed that Cissa ruined their deliverance of news.

"I didn't meant to ruin the moment or anything Hermione, but your not."

Hermione's eyes grew bigger and she cocked her head to one side.

"How do you know?"

"Pull out your wands."

"What?"

"Just do it."

Hermione pulled out her wand and so did Draco.

"Ok, now touch the end of each other's wands together and if you have a child or child in question, it will emit gold sparks."

They touched their wands together.

Nothing happened.

"See?"

"How did you know WE weren't?"

It would start emitting sparks within five days before you get pregnant, and you two have been practicing in class lately, and have touched wands with nothing happening."

Hermione immediately turned to Cissa, "How could you know how to determine that?"

Cissa smirked and raised her wand and held it out to Luke, and then Luke raised his and held it to hers.

Gold Sparks emitted from the end in a dazzling shower to the floor.

Draco fainted.


	11. Feinting

Ch. 11-

Draco woke up in the hospital wing with all of his friends faces around him.

He was embarrassed that he actually feinted, so he kept his eyes shut, and listened to them talk.

He felt a body next to him speak, and knew it was Hermione.

"Madame Pomfrey said he would be ok," she paused.

Draco was thinking inside of his own head. _Oh good, I'm ok._

"But she said that he feinted from shock."

_Oh thanks Hermione, tell everyone how easily I feint from my future parent's news that they have a kid, brilliant. I look like a bloody pansy._

"From shock?"

_Yup, truthfully you're my dad, Luke, and I just found out I have a bloody sibling- wait am I like 40 years old and don't know it or something?_

"Yeah, he feinted right after you showed…well… yeah."

Harry seemed nervous.

"Oh, yes well, it's sort of shocking I guess."

Cissa seemed surprised even though she as acting like it wasn't a big deal.

"You got no idea." Ginny whispered to Harry that only he and Draco- could hear.

Draco laughed inside himself and decided it was time to 'wake up' but then Luke spoke again, so he waited.

"Yeah, well, sorry we haven't told you guys, you're our friends and we trust you, um… Cissa will you get her?"

_HER! I HAVE A BLOODY SISTER!_

Draco's insides were screaming to know everything.

_Please just keep talking about err… her._

"You keep her at Hogwarts?"

Harry seemed stunned once again.

"Yes, well, my family isn't so supportive of err… her."

"What's her name?"

Draco heard the excited voice and smiled to himself, of course it was Ginny. She could make any situation a good one whether it was awkward, sad, touch, weird or just anything, and right now he appreciated that about her character.

"Her name's Bella."

Ginny cooed at the newly arrived baby from what Draco could hear, he was dieing to open his eyes and see his baby sister, well, his older sister.

"She's so cute! How do you guys do it? Wait, when your gone, I remember neither of you were in classes for a few days, was it because of baby Bella?"

Hermione of course was wondering about school.

"Oh, yes, Bella had a fever and we couldn't leave her, Madame Pomfrey kept making our rings glow hot, which meant she needed us to come see the baby for something."

_Madame Pomfrey is in on this?_

Draco decided to wake up.

His eye lashes fluttered open and he groaned to catch everyone's attention.

He had opened his eyes to everyone beaming at an adorable baby with dark hair and chocolate eyes.

He feinted again.


	12. Waking Up To An Enemy

Ch. 12-

Draco woke up in the Hospital Wing once again with Madame Pomfrey bustling around his bed, and a soothing voice in his ear.

Only it wasn't his Hermione.

"Draco, you know, I just wanted to come in and say hello, after all, Madame Pomfrey shooed away all those gits that were causing you harm and upsetting you."

The voice was pout-like and annoying.

Then it turned almost seductive.

"I would never put you in harms way," the voice breathed, "well… unless you wanted me to give you a rough time."

The voice was hoarse from lust and Draco was feeling very nauseated at that exact moment and just wanted Hermione next to him.

Madame Pomfrey was quite unnerved that this girl was bothering him too.

"Miss Spencer, Mr. Miller has been through quite a lot this morning, I mean he has feinted twice!"

"Sorry Madame Pomfrey, ill just leave in a second."

Madame Pomfrey's footsteps leading away from the bed must have meant that she nodded and moved from where Charlie was next to Draco.

Draco caught a whiff of Charlie's perfume and it smelled like musty cupcakes and dust. Like your grandmother's house after she has baked cookies and the scent lingers with the old cat smells and dog hair.

He gagged.

His eyes flew open, and before he knew it, Charlie's breasts were suffocating him in a death-grip hug.

He shoved her away hard, and rubbed his eyes for better vision as he tried to inhale the clean smell of air in huge gulps.

"Why Drakie! You're awake!"

"Get the hell away from me-MADAME POMFREY!"

Charlie looked livid, and Madame Pomfrey appeared disgruntled into his curtain surrounding his bed.

"What's all the fuss Mr. Miller?"

"Get this raging lunatic away from me-please!"

Madame Pomfrey looked from Draco's pointed finger to Charlie Spencer, and her face turned angry.

"I told you to leave Charlie- now you go away, and let Mr. Miller have some rest!"

"Yes, and while your leaving, do tell Hermione- MY GIRLFRIEND! That I want to see her now that I have woken up."

"Like hell I will."

Madame Pomfrey dropped her bottle of cough remedy and shrieked.

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS BEHAVIOR IN MY HOSPITAL WING-OUT-GET OUT MISS. SPENCER! I AM SUSPENDING YOU FROM HERE AND YOU HAVE A DETETNION WITH ME TONIGHT!"

Charlie kicked the already shattered glass across the floor and ripped open the curtain to find an already amused Hermione staring back at her.

Charlie reached out and slapped Hermione with all her strength across the face, but Hermione didn't flinch. In stead she walked past Charlie to smile at Draco, and then turn fast and punch Charlie in the nose, breaking it.

Madame Pomfrey didn't yell at Hermione, nor did she offer to mend Charlie's nose.

Charlie left the Hospital Wing in a bloody uproar and tore through Hogwarts back to the dungeons.

Hermione had a rather blue and purple hand print on her face and a few drops of blood from Charlie's nails.

But she smiled at Draco and kissed him right smack on the lips.

He held her close and whispered sweetly into her ear, his heart thumping madly, he was so angry at that damned Charlie Spencer, but he was forever in love with his Hermione, forever.

---------------

_**EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	13. Baby Bellatrix

Ch.13-

Draco was finally better, and since he didn't discuss what had happened with Hermione in the hospital wing, he wanted to wait until everyone was around to discuss his sister- er… his friend's daughter?

_This is going to be weird…_

Luke and Cissa were sitting in the abandoned common room with Luke bouncing baby Bella on his leg and smiling at her.

Harry was concentrating on Bella like she was a problem to be solved, and Ginny was kneeling on the floor next to Bella cooing at her and smiling serenely when Bella gurgled and hiccupped.

Draco found himself sitting next to his father and asking him, "So why did this happen?"

Luke only smiled and said, "I don't know, things happen for a reason though, so Bellatrix here is where she's supposed to be."

Draco almost swallowed a lung and ginny looked up with a fierce blaze in her eye and threw a disgruntled look at the baby and stood up.

Harry feinted and everyone but Luke and Cissa knew why.

Draco swallowed, hard.

"Bel-Bellatrix?"

"Yes," Luke looked at everyone and repaired the glass that shattered when Hermione dropped it a moment before, "Baby Bellatrix, what's wrong with you all?"

"Umm, excuse us, it's a funny thing, we just need to talk abut something, a…err… death in our past, it just reminded us, excuse us for a bit."

Hermione covered up everyone's behavior with a simple white lie and they all followed her from the room without a second look at the confused faces of Cissa and Luke.

Once they were all out Hermione led the way to her abandoned room, and she locked the door and turned to face her friends.

"BELLATRIX!" Harry bellowed.

Hemrione tried to calm him down.

"Harry, we aren't positive-"

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW!"

"Let's not piss off my girlfriend if you don't mind, thank you!"

Draco was upset too.

Harry stopped and sunk himself into a chair.

"Bellatrix helped kill Sirius."

"Yes, but we don't know if this baby is just named after her sister, no one found out."

"Yeah, I mean, they probably named the little baby after her sister, because my mom loved Bellatrix, well you know…before all that."

"True."

"But, this isn't right you guys- I don't have a sister."

"Well, I'm sorry to sound so terrible Draco, but, what if she died or something?"

"Yeah, anything could have happened."

Draco nodded but seemed doubtful.

_I would know if I had a sister, and somehow- I think this baby is put as the role of my aunt._

_-------------_

_**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_


	14. Charlie Encounter and Big Mistakes

Ch. 15-

Ginny and Harry walked down to the common room together to find Draco and Hermione snuggling closely on a chair and they sat down next to them holding hands.

"Morning."

"Hey you two, what happened to ya'll last night?"

"We had a quiet night."

Draco nodded and spoke.

"Yeah… us too."

They all headed down to lunch because they had slept well through breakfast and were happy to do so considering it was the weekend.

"Sorry Mione, I forgot my book in the common room, ill be back."

He started back towards the Gryffindor common room but was stopped suddenly.

Charlie Spencer appeared out from the shadows and cornered him with her wand.

"Hello Draco."

He didn't know what she wanted.

"Hullo."

"So, how've you been? Working out I can see, your body is just too hot."

She was speaking seductively and walking around him in circles while keeping her wand trailing around his neck as she circled.

"Uh get aw-

But he caught himself, this is ridiculous.

"You've got a hot body too Charlie."

She stopped and kept her wand in place.

"I just want to see it without the clothes if you know what I mean."

Draco smiled seductively and winked at her.

Then he ran his fingers slowly down her wand and smirked and smiled at her.

'Wow, he's really into me.'

But, as quickly as it came, it went when he got to the end of the wand and snatched it from her hands and pocketed it before walking away.

He was smug about pissing her off as he stalked away.

"She needs to lay off, seriously."

But Charlie didn't see it as a bad thing he took her wand.

Because at some point, she would have to get it back, and it would be when he's all alone, and she could get it from him, any way she wanted.

"Hey pass me the jam please."

"Sure."

Hermione, Ginny, and Harry were all eating when Draco came in.

"Ugh, that she-bitch Spencer cornered me on my way there."

Cissa had just sat down next to Harry when she heard Draco speak.

"Draco! This is bad, she can do things."

"Don't worry about it, I played along and took her wand."

"Oh my gosh, your barking up the wrong tree Mr. Miller, I swear."

Draco only smirked and looked at the Slytherin table.

Charlie Spencer was looking right at him as he brought out her wand and twirled it around his fingers.

Harry and Ginny were talking to Hermione when Harry stopped mid-sentence.

He looked at Ginny warningly and smiled again, but looked nervous, "Er, sorry, lost my train, er my train of thought, what were you saying?"

Hermione started talking again and didn't notice as Harry kept getting more and more uncomfortable looking.

He glanced at Ginny, whose face was no perplexed and relaxed, and then down at her hand which was touching him teasingly and drawling circles on his thighs.

"Excuse me, I need to speak with Ginny about err… something."

Ginny looked up at him and smiled at his anger and annoyance.

They got up quickly and left the Great hall together.

"Ginny what the hell were you doing, I was completely distracted."

"Jeez, don't get so upset, I was just having some fun."

"Well don't do it again, don't ever touch me again!"

He was in a rage now.

Ginny was scared, it was only a little joke, usually Harry didn't mind, and he does that to her too all the time, why was he getting so mad?

He walked away from her and then felt better before turning around and seeing her tear away from his sight with tears falling fast.

He realized his outburst and wondered where it came from, what made him get so upset?

"Fuck."

He ran after her and caught her arm.

"Ginny listen I'm sorry."

The Weasley fire was burning in her eyes and her anger racked her entire body, "Don't you DAREW touch me!"

She got all the strength that could and slapped him across the face, hard.

He felt it hit, and his face was numb, hot, and cold altogether.

Harry actually stumbled a small bit and lost his focus of her before thinking sadly.

He messed up big time.

Shit.


	15. Deal With The Devil

Ch. 16-

Harry knew he had messed up- but what came over him?

He was walking back down the corridor when he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry-"

He stopped suddenly; he had just run into Tom Riddle.

Anger and rage coursed through his veins and he was seething.

"Are you ok, Mr.?"

"Potts…Harry Potts."

"Well Harry, I'm sorry I wasn't focused, what year are you?"

"Oh I-"

Dumbledore appeared next to them and smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt," he didn't look very sorry, "but I need to speak with Mr. Potts if you don't mind, I'm sorry Tom."

"Perfectly fine headmaster, I'm just getting back and setting thing up for the lessons tomorrow."

Dumbledore nodded and motioned for Harry to follow him.

They reached the gargoyles in front of the entrance to the Headmaster's office and Dumbledore spoke.

"So, you finally met your enemy Harry," Dumbledore faced the door, "Droobles."

"Yeah, I guess I have sir."

They went up the stairs and into his office.

Harry stopped as his girlfriend was sitting in one of the chairs.

"Harry please have a seat."

Harry sat.

"I have been discussing things- more you- with Mrs. Weasley here, I called her in here to chat."

"What exactly is going on Professor?"

"Well, as I explained to her, you are now going to be facing Lord Voldermort, but as your Herbology teacher, Professor Riddle."

He just looked from Ginny to Dumbledore and nodded.

She looked up from the floor at him, she didn't look angry like she was before.

He gave her a curious face and looked back at the headmaster.

"Now, we have discussed, pardon the intrusion on your life, but your sudden mood swing."

Harry nodded concerned and spoke, "You think it was something to do with Professor Riddle being here?"

"Yes Harry, Ginny told me how you used to have mood swings or feel sudden anger or extreme happiness, and it was all related to Voldermort."

"True."

There was a knock at the door and Dumbledore excused himself, "I'm sorry, I forgot that I am needed at Hagrid's for just one moment, so if you don't mind wait here please."

They both nodded and he left.

Harry turned to her with an apologetic face.

"Don't even say anything Harry- I know it wasn't your emotions talking; I'm sorry for not trying to understand better."

"Don't apologize, it was all my fault, I wish I could control everything- but if I ever do anything again I want you to know that I love you, and that it's not always me being an arse hole."

"I love you too."

She came over and gave him a searing kiss on the mouth.

He wanted her more than anything, she was his life, his escape, his love and he never wanted to forget it.

The kiss seemed so short to them, but it in fact took so long, that a bit later Dumbledore coughed for their attention and the two came up for air with bashful and beet red faces.

"Its good to see the two of you have made up."

"Sorry Professor."

"You have done nothing wrong Harry, perhaps privacy would be more appropriate, but it was I after all that barged in."

Ginny giggled.

"So, yes, Harry, I would like for you to continue your classes as usual and if you need anything please don't hesitate to come to my office."

"Thank you Headmaster."

Harry and Ginny left the office holding hands.

Dark Forest

_I hope you understand boy- it was I that saved you that night from them, and it was I that helped you back to health, I was like a father to you when your own turned his back on his son for being a traitor!_

I WAS NEVER A TRAITOR! I WAS SET UP!

_Regardless Lucius, you needed me, and I was there to help, and now I need you, and I expect the same courtesy, you join me and my rankings and you will become a great man._

I can't, I have a child to look after and a girlfriend whom I need to marry.

_Marry the wench; I don't care, but your baby on the other hand…_

Bellatrix? Wha-… what do you want with her; don't do anything to my child Tom…

_So sweet it is Luke, to hear you defend your precious loved ones, and to try and defend your poor little daughter._

Tom, anything but her, just not my baby, please…

_No excuses Lucius, I have to take her, I will send her back in time so that she grows up as your dear wife's sister, so you are not losing a daughter- but gaining a sister-in-law- charming really._

This isn't right Tom, why are you doing this?

_I have to, don't you see what I have become, it will only get worse Lucius, after the Horcruxes are complete my plan will be unmatchable, and undeniably fool proof, and you will join my ring of death eaters._

What if I refuse?

_Your precious ickle wife and baby Bella are both going to die a slow….painful…death._

He paused.

_And then I will make you join me anyways… take your pick son._

Alright Tom, I will do whatever it takes, just don't hurt my family-ever.

_I'll try to remember that son, now its time for you to get back, if you need me, you know what to do.._

With that Luke went back to the grounds and inside the castle right before Professor Riddle walked back to his Greenhouses- poor mandrakes need to be watered.


End file.
